


Tomb Of Autumn

by pzyxion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzyxion/pseuds/pzyxion
Summary: Jihoon is a demon that was assigned to Seungcheol to persuade him into doing bad deeds in order to get him into hell, and it starts to get frustrating when this human is the embodiment of sunshine and just keeps. Being. Nice.ㅡ prompt originated from writing.prompt.s
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tomb Of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Love strikes away the  
> chains of fear from our souls.

Death is nothing to fear, it is somewhat absurd for us to fear death in any sort of way as if death is not a vital part of our life cycle. It is a common trait amongst people to avoid death; hearing death itself strikes the heart of many sentient beings, the chills of fear crept up from the center of their back as it constricted each nerve in the body, they consider death as unfathomable as it is inevitable. You are alive in the present circumstances and the fear of an enigma like death is somewhat stupid for it only gets in the way of enjoying life to the fullest and hooking up with your cute classmate in your philosophy class after a night of drinking.

Disappearing in an agonized state is such a tragedy to an individual; the pain of fighting for your life had faded away to an icy numbness, as the hazy figures of people swarmed to your pitiable body trying to save you. However the angel of death has come to escort you basically to the ultimate final exam upon your death; where it will determine whether you will fit into heaven, unless your heart was filled with heavy deeds then you cannot even ask a question for you will be thrown automatically to hell. Welcome to the fires of hell, son. Well, you have failed to manifest your body into a vehicle for love and generosity which nurtures your soulㅡ therefore, you missed one of the tickets in order to step your pitiful feet in the pearl gates of heaven.

Jihoon is often one of the devils lying by your side, pushing you over to the edge to commit such sins which benefit in his rank for it increases whenever he escorts a soul straight to hell. In this way, we can easily comprehend that this is their job as a demon. Well, of course, it is also the same as the celestial’s job in heaven; however, there would always be a pack of demons that are sabotaging their one and only job.

As the summer fades and the cold autumn starts, the one prismatic leaves were now starting to lose their color. Through the sunset which was illuminating the horizon, a feeling of confinement aroused in his heart yet it lasted only for seconds as he became apathetic again; he felt numb while watching the flash of color orange pouring across the skyline. Moments like watching the scenery of a vivid skyline were meant to be kept; those moments that gleamed with traces of comfort and warm leaves which were blended with red and orange and the brisk of autumn breeze was scented a chilly blend of cinnamon and warm spices; some moments were meant to be felt twice. Jihoon unfortunately died and cannot even appreciate such wonderful scenery lying proudly in front of his eyes. After the appearance of The Book while he was seating on the bench as the windfall of leaves swayed above him; the familiar jet black smoke which carries an unpleasant smell that cannot be described; apprised the demon that he has a new pure soul that should be condemned in his world.

**_Choi Seungcheol_ **

Upon reading his name, he felt like there was a thick thorn pricked his tongueㅡ from the taste of iron blood, he can sense that this will going to be burdensome and he does not like this premonition. Unbeknownst to him, a figure of a tall man approached the bench where he is. Jihoon’s eyes traced the man, silently observing his physique and before he knew it. The latter repaid his actions as he gives Jihoon a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through him. “Well, hello there.”

Life may also grant your success and Jihoon thanked the odds for they brought Choi Seungcheol willingly to his side.


End file.
